Insanity at Hogwarts
by Byakko Loki
Summary: Obito is a student at Akatsuki's Magic School for the Criminally Insane (publically known as "...for the Gifted") with Multiple Personality Disorder, or at least he WAS until SOMEONE decided to blow the place up as a prank. So, his ex-teacher decides to send a letter to Dumbledore, and see if he can get the old geezer to enroll Obito, and possibly Zetsu as fifth and seventh years.
1. Prologue

_ Dumbledore-san,_

_It's been a long time, Dumbledore-san. However, this letter is not meant for greetings. You see, an ex-student of mine is currently looking for a place to learn. As it so happens, his previous schools seems to have been blown up by one of the students as an end of the year prank. As a result, for the time being, all of the students will have to go to alternative schools—and this includes my own precious pupil._

_ Call me selfish, but I cannot deny I care more about my own student than do I others. Which is precisely why I am sending you this letter now, as one of my students is one of the many now without a school. If you are willing to consider my offer, his name is Obito Uchiha, and he is a very promising young student. I have no doubt, he is destined for great things. _

_ Be warned, however, he is not in the best of condition. The entire right side of his body is completely covered in scars, and not only is he missing his right eye, but his left arm is an artificial arm, which I created myself. And his physical scars aren't even the worst of his problems—as you can guess, his scars are most all connected to traumatic events. These traumatic events have resulted in his forming of multiple personalities—which could cause some trouble when it would come to sorting him._

_ He has three personalities that I know of: Obito, Tobi, and the Masked Man. Obito, as you can guess, is his main personality—his original one. Tobi, is childish and likes to joke around and have fun. The Masked Man is the one you should look out for. We don't really have a name for the Masked Man, but in public, we refer to him as "Guru Guru". (Obito came up with that.) The Masked Man, or Guru Guru, can be a bit of a wild card—you can never really predict his actions or how he might react._

_ If he ever comes out, you'll know, and even if you don't, his voice usually gets noticeably deeper, so that'll clue you in. But if he does, the best thing to do would probably be to just isolate him. But don't worry, Guru Guru hasn't reared his ugly head in years. I'd say you have nothing to worry about._

_ If you decide not to enroll him, I admit I'll understand, and I'll simply home school him—however, I really hope you do accept him. Thank you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Friend,_

_ Madara Uchiha_

_ P.S. I almost forgot—two more things. He'll be going into his fifth year this coming fall, and, if possible, it'd be amazing if you could enroll my first pupil, as well. He also has multiple personalities (White-Zetsu—similar to a Hufflepuff, Black-Zetsu—like a Slytherin, and Spiral-Zetsu—nearly identical to Obito's "Tobi"), and Obito and he are closer than brothers, I'd say. Zetsu used to sit in on Obito's classes back at Akatsuki's Magic School for the Gifted, so it'd be wonderful if they could enroll together at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once again, thank you, and I sincerely hope you make the right decision._


	2. Prologue 2

_Sirius,_

_Please read the following aloud and in the presence of all your house guests:_

_Soon two more students will be coming to join Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and the Weasley children at the Headquarters. Their names are Obito and Zetsu Uchiha. They hail from Japan, where they studied magic from the age of five. Recently, their school was shut down for repairs and they have been left without a school. At the request of an old friend of mine, I have agreed to allow them to transfer into Hogwarts this year._

_The younger, Mr. Obito, will become a fifth year while Mr. Zetsu is to become a seventh year. You are permitted to speak about the Order around them, as their Sensei (Japanese for teacher) is more than trustworthy._

_Please do not be alarmed by their appearances, or how they may act. They have gone through some troubling ordeals and have been left scarred. It is best it is explained now, so that you do not react rashly when you do meet them._

_If you have ever heard of Multiple Personality Disorder, that is what they have. For those who do not know what that means, think of it this way: imagine three different souls—three different people—but they are forced to share a single body. They are not insane. They are not crazy. Harry. Ronald. Think of it this way: take your two souls. Now imagine you two had to share a body, but you couldn't both use it at the same time. So you take turns. Think of it like that. Just because Harry and Ronald are sharing a body, does not make them insane, now does it?_

_Besides them both having Multiple Personality Disorder, it is to my understanding that they both have...unusual appearances. Mr. Obito got into an accident years ago that left him horribly scarred, and it is because of that that he may wear a mask or cover part of his face. You should also know, that he has only one working eye._

_Now Mr. Zetsu, if I am to understand, was born with yellow eyes and green hair. He seems to also enjoy face paint, but I plan on doing what I can not to have him paint himself black and white._

_My apologies, but this is all I can say at this point in time, as I must be off to pick them up at the "air-port". We shall arrive there soon. _

_Until then,_

_Dumbledore_


End file.
